Thomas/The Simpsons (The Enginesons) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Edward as Homer Simpson - (Edward was rude in "Edward Strikes Out") *Emily as Marge Simpson - (Emily and Marge Simpson are both wear green and beautiful) *Thomas as Bart Simpson - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa Simpson - (Rosie and Lisa Simpson are both sister figures to Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Lady as Maggie Simpson - (Lady and Maggie Simpson are both little) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Santa's Little Helper *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Snowball *Toby as Grandpa Abe - (Toby and Grandpa Abe are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Lenny and Carl) *James as Moe - (James and Moe are both vain and tough looking) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ned Flanders - (Edward and Casey Jr. are great buddies, just like Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Maude Flanders - (Tillie and Maude Flanders are both girlfriends to Casey Jr. and Ned Flanders) *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Rod and Todd Flanders are) *Diesel as Mr. Burns - (Diesel and Mr. Burns are both devious and the main villains) *Duck as Mr. Waylon Smithers - (Duck and Mr. Waylon Smithers are both western) *Gordon as Principal Skinner - (Gordon and Principal Skinner are both wear blue and important) *Daisy as Agens Skinners - (Daisy and Agens Skinners are both wifes to Gordon and Principal Skinner) *Skarloey as Martin Prince - (Skarloey and Martin Prince are both small) *Percy as Milhouse Van Houten - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten are) *Molly as Edna Krabapple - (Molly and Edna Krabapple are both wonderful and gorgeous) *Cranky as Krusty the Clown - (Krusty the Clown's voice suits Cranky) *Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister - (Salty and Captain Horatio McCallister are both have pirate accents) *Henry as Barney Gumble - (Henry and Barney Gumble are both fat and clumsy) *Smudger as Sideshow Bob - (Smudger and Sideshow Bob are both evil and mean to Edward and Homer Simpson) *Rheneas as Sideshow Mel - (Rheneas and Sideshow Mel are both relationships with Smudger and Sideshow Bob) *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both angry with Bulgy and Comic Book Guy, because they're both evil, mean, and selfish) *BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert - (BoCo and Dr. Julius Hibbert are both loyalty) *Belle as Bernice Hibbert - (Belle and Bernice Hibbert are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum - (Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum are both western) *Billy as Ralph Wiggum - (Ralph Wiggum's voice suits Billy) *Sir Handel as Lou *Peter Sam as Eddie *Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty (Mighty Mac are brothers, just like Bill and Marty are) *Whiff as Database - (Whiff and Database are both wear glasses) *Toad as Bumblebee Man - (Bumblebee Man's voice suits Toad) *Arry and Bert as Nelson and Jimbo - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Nelson and Jimbo are) *Splatter and Dodge as Kearney and Dolph - (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Kearney and Dolph are) *Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby - (Spencer and Mayor Joe Quimby are both wise, pompous, and polite) *Mavis as Mrs. Martha Quimby - (Mavis and Mrs. Martha Quimby are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers - (Superintendent Gary Chalmers's voice suits Hector) *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Freddy Quimby *Diesel 10 as Fat Tony - (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snake Jailbird - (Cerberus and Snake Jailbird are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Edward and Homer Simpson) *Neville as Apu - (Apu's voice suits Hector) *Bertie as Larry Burns *Dennis as Luigi Risotto - (Dennis and Luigi Risotto are both lazy) *Duke as Jasper - (Duke and Jasper are both old, wise, and kind) *Harold as Arnie Py - (Arnie Py drives a helicopter and Harold is a helicopter) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Willie - (Big Mac and Groundskeeper Willie are both scottish) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Gravedigger Billy *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Groundskeepr Seamus *Jack as Cletus *Isobella as Brandie *Flora as Grandma Jacqueline Bouvier *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Grandpa Clancy Bouvier *Freddie as Hans Molman *Murdoch as Kent Brockman - (Murdoch and Kent Brockman are both big and strong) *Arthur as Herb Powell *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Annie and Clarable as Patty and Selma - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Patty and Selma are) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rainier Wolfcastle - (Montana and Rainier Wolfcastle are both powerful) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dewey Largo *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Nick Riviera - (Doc and Dr. Nick Riviera are both doctors) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Reverend Lovejoy *Helen (Helicopter) (from Mad Bomber) as Helen Lovejoy - (Helen and Helen Lovejoy are both share the same names) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Gil Gunderson *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Frink *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Allison Taylor *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mona Simpson - (Mellisa and Mona Simpson are both named begins witht the letter 'M') *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. *Stepney as John *Hank as Frank Nelson-Type *Elizabeth as Elizabeth Hoover - (Elizabeth and Elizabeth Hoover are both share the same names) *Connor and Caitlin as Kirk Van Houten and Luann Van Houten *Byron as Otto *Alfie as Lewis Clark *Stanley as Disco Stu - (Stanley and Disco Stu are both wear white) *George as Cecil Terwilliger *Rocky as Duffman - (Duffman's voice suits Rocky) *Martha the Yellow Steamroller (made up steamroller) as Francesca Terwilliger *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coach Kurpt *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Leopold *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as L. T. Smash *Lorry 1 as Johnny Tightlips *Lorry 2 as Legs *Lorry 3 as Louie *Caroline as Janey Powell *Madge as Manjula *Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Kangs and Kodos *Hercules (from TUGS) as The Great Raymondo *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Artie Ziff *Spamcan (from RWS) as Herman *Victoria and Helena (from RWS) as Sherri and Terri *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Adolf Hitler *Marion as Mindy Simmons - (Marion and Mindy Simmons are both named begins with the letter 'M') *Troublesome Trucks as Homer Clones, Space Mutants, Wild Beasts, Octuplets, Animals and Bart Simpson's Creatures *Nelson as Dr. Foster *D261 as Russ Cargill *Den as Caesar *Dart as Ugoiln *Jeremy as God *Colin as Colin - (Colin and Colin are both share the same names) *Harvey as Jay Sherman *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Frieda as Doris Freedman *Frankie as Jessica Lovejoy *Sidney as Shelby - (Sidney and Shelby are both have six words in one name and they both have the same letter 'S' at the beginning and the same letter 'Y' at the end of their names) *Mallard (from RWS) as Shelby's Father *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lyle Lanley *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Marvin Monroe *Rickey (made up a twin for Rocky) as Captain Lance Murdock *The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Devil *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Dr. J. Loren Pryor *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Orville J. Simpson *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lurleen Lumpkin *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Raphael *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Judge Roy Synder *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jake the Barber *Wilbert (from RWS) as Lionel Hutz *Alice (from RWS) as Mrs. Hutz *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dubya Spuckler *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Costington *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Judge Constance Harm *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas character) as Rachel Jordan *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Lucille Botzcowski *Pearl (from TUGS) as Mary Bailey *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Benjamin, Doug, and Gary *Paxton as Michael D'Amico *Patrick as Lugash *Flynn as Radioactive Man - (Flynn and Radioactive Man are both wear red) *Thumper as Poochie *Kelly as Mr. Bergstorm *Rusty as Wendell Borton *Duncan as Uter Zorker *Hiro as Akira - (Hiro and Akira are both asian) *Jerome and Judy as Fox Mulder and Dana Scully *Fergus as Professor Frink's Son *Scruff as Hugh Parkfield *Stephen as Sanjay *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Mr. Teeny *Andy Diesel (from Mad Bomber) as Birch Barlow *Phillip and Filmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Incest and Birthday Spuckler *OJ (from TUGS) as Bleeding Gums Murphy *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as Drederick Tatum *Blister 1 and 2 (from RWS) as Ernst and Gunter *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Patches *Ada (from RWS) as Poor Violet *Cora (from RWS) as Mrs. Glick *Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as Dexter Colt *Nigel (a cancelled Thomas character) as Nigel Bakerbutcher *Derek as Declan Desmond *Pip and Emma (from RWS) as Ruth and Laura Powers *Culdee (from RWS) as Phony McRing-Ring *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Jacques *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Rabbi Hyman Krustofski *Neil (from RWS) as Capital City Goofball *Driver Jill (a fan-made character) as Dr. Elanor Abernathy *Iron Duke (from RWS) as Old Jewish Man *Jack the Inter City Diesel Engine as Scott Christian *Ryan as Dave Shutton *Mike as Rich Texan *Rex as Seth *Bert as Munchie *Buster as Dr. Vellmirovic *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Princess Kashmir *Trevor as Roger Meyers *Donna the the Blue Narrow Gauge Engine (a fan-made Thomas character) as Stephanie Brockman *Terence as Marshall Goldman *Bertram as Chester Lampwick *Rickety (from RWS) as Gino Terwilliger *Georgia the Red Narrow Gauge Engine (a fan-made Thomas character) as Ling Bouvier *Bear (from RWS) as Arthur Crandell *Silver Jubliee as State Comptroller Atkins *Skiff as Gabbo *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ms. Albright *Bulgy's Friend as Aristotle Amadopolis *Vanessa (if Vanessa was a real Thomas character) as Booberella *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Ginger Flanders *Bev (from T&F/TMS) as Amber Simpson *Eagle (from RWS) as Chase *Ernest (from Ernest the Engine and Others) as Richard *Charlie as Charlie - (Charlie and Charlie are both share the same names) *Cody (from JD41796) as Frankie the Squealer *Tara the Red Logging Loco (a fan-made character) as Gloria *Jemima (from RWS) as Brittany Brockman *Old Slow Coach as Betsy Bidwell *Henrietta as Evelyn Peters *Hannah as Mrs. Phipps *Molly (from T&F/TMS) as Greta Wolfcastle *Ned as Patrick Farally *Ray the Diesel as Ray Patterson *Bluebell (from RWS) as Lois Pennycandy *Angela the Violent Narrow Gauge Diesel (a fan-made character) as Brunella Pommelhorst *Aphrodite the Beautiful Engine as Martha Prince *Oliver (Pack) as Tom *Samson as Tom Hanks *Ted (from Mad Bomber) as Pepi *Eddie (from TTMA) as George H. W. Bush *The Corronation (from BRWS) as Barbara Bush *The Witch Engine (from Cactus190706) as the Witch *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Scratchy and Itchy *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (from Mr. Peadbody and Sherman) as Themselves *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as Optimus Prime *The Chinese Dragon as Tyrannosaurus *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Godzilla *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as King Kong *The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Gamera *Tiger Moth as Rodan *Duchess (from TUGS) as Mothra Gallery Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Homer Simpson Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Marge Simpson ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Bart Simpson Rosie The Pink Engine.jpg|Rosie as Lisa Simpson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Maggie Simpson Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Santa's Little Helper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Snowball Mavis43.png|Toby as Grandpa Abe Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Lenny and Carl James.jpg|James as Moe Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ned Flanders Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Maude Flanders Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders DieselDoesItAgain17.png|Diesel as Mr. Burns DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Mr. Waylon Smithers Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Principal Skinner BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Agens Skinner Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Martin Prince PercyandtheSignal22.jpg|Percy as Milhouse Van Houten Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Edna Krabapple Cranky.jpg|Cranky as Krusty the Clown Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Barney Gumble Smudger.png|Smudger as Sideshow Bob Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Sideshow Mel Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Comic Book Guy BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Dr. Julius Hibbert Belle.png|Belle as Bernice Hibbert Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Ralph Wiggum NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Lou Stuart.jpg|Peter Sam as Eddie Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty Whiff.png|Whiff as Database Escape62.png|Toad as Bumblebee Man Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Nelson and Jimbo Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Kearney and Dolph GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Mrs. Martha Quimby HectorModel.png|Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Freddy Quimby ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Fat Tony The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Snake Jailbird Neville.png|Neville as Apu Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Larry Burns Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Luigi Risotto Duke the Lost Engine.jpg|Duke as Jasper PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Arnie Py BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Groundskeeper Willie WarriorUpRiver3.png|Warrior as Gravedigger Billy Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Groundskeeper Seamus Category:Daniel Pineda